The invention relates to a feed pump in a motor vehicle having an engine-driven feed unit and a rotating functional wheel of an assembly of the motor vehicle.
DE 199 32 359 A1 discloses a coolant pump for the coolant circuit of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, comprising a pulley which can be driven by the engine and a coolant impeller which is driven via a fluid friction clutch. The coolant impeller is seated on a shaft, on which the pulley wheel is mounted without rotational coupling, the pulley wheel being driven by the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle via a belt drive. The fluid friction clutch is integrated into the pulley wheel, the former comprising a rotor which is connected to the shaft and is driven by the pulley wheel via shear forces which are transmitted via a viscous fluid, with the result that the coolant impeller is also driven via the force flow which is transmitted from the pulley wheel and the rotor via the viscous fluid. Said coolant impeller is positioned axially in front of the pulley wheel, as a result of which the whole apparatus is of comparatively large overall size.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact feed pump in a motor vehicle.